Echec et Mat
by Pisces-Arkady
Summary: Pas toujours facile d'être des terriens en expédition dans une autre galaxie. Malgré tous les efforts de l'expédition d'Atlantis, il arrive que certaines missions, qui peuvent pourtant sembler simples, tournent au cauchemar. Voici 5 échecs les plus marquants de l'expédition Atlantis.


_**Echec et mat.**_

Et me voilà arrivée sur ce nouveau fandom (enfin, nouveau pour moi en tant qu'auteur).

Disclaimer : la série appartient à Brad Wrigth et Robert C. Cooper, je ne fais que leur emprunter leurs personnages.

Merci à ma bêta **_Petitcerf_** , encore une fic sur une série qu'elle ne connait pas mais qu'elle me corrige avec brio.

 _Attention, texte basé uniquement sur les saisons 1 et 2 de Stargate Atlantis._

Bonne lecture.

* * *

 _Pas toujours facile d'être des terriens en expédition dans une autre galaxie. Malgré tous les efforts de l'expédition d'Atlantis, il arrive que certaines missions, qui peuvent pourtant sembler simples, tournent au cauchemar. Voici 5 échecs les plus marquants de l'expédition Atlantis._

 **1\. Le vaccin Hoffan.**

Objectif de la mission : aider les Hoffans à la mise au point d'un vaccin censé protéger les hommes de la voracité des Wraiths.

Déroulement des opérations : une mission des plus simples : assister les scientifiques du peuple Hoffan dans le développement de leur virus. Le tester – via un mourant – sur un Wraith puis vacciner tout le monde si le remède s'avère efficace. Et sans risque pour les humains.

Il aura simplement fallut qu'un dirigeant un peu trop pressé de sauver son peuple fasse tout capoter en vaccinant à tour de bras avant de savoir si ledit vaccin n'allait pas également tuer les humains. Ce n'est pourtant pas de la faute du Docteur Beckett qui aura tout fait par la suite pour tenter d'enrayer la propagation du virus et sauver les malades. Mais quand tout un peuple est prêt à se sacrifier et renouvelle sa confiance au dirigeant qui les a mis dans une telle panade, il ne reste à l'expédition Atlantis qu'une solution : faire demi-tour, avec la rage au ventre, mais sans recours possible.

Résultats : concrètement, le vaccin est une réussite, les tests l'ont prouvé, un Wraith tentant de se nourrir sur une personne vaccinée mourra. Autant dire que le docteur Carson Beckett a trouvé le moyen de sauver l'humanité. Dommage que 50% des vaccinés aient trouvés la mort. Dommage qu'il soit évident que pour éradiquer cette menace, les Wraiths vont détruire les survivants de la planète. Sans prendre de gants.

Taux de réussite de la mission : 40 %, la coopération entre les deux équipes était excellente et prometteuse, mais la preuve est faite que la précipitation peu engendrer de gros – très gros – problèmes.

 **2\. Le réveil des Wraiths.**

Objectifs de la mission : instaurer un premier contact et éventuellement une entente permanente avec un peuple autochtone.

Déroulement des opérations : tout avait pourtant bien commencé. Les Athosiens, bien que prudents, s'étaient montrés corrects et ouverts à l'idée de commercer avec eux. Ils leur avaient proposé l'hospitalité et avaient même commencé à partager quelques informations avec l'équipe.

C'est à partir du moment où un Dart est apparu que tout est parti en vrille. Alors, certes, cela partait d'un bon sentiment, à savoir sauver les Athosiens et les quelques soldats capturés certes, la mission aurait pu être mieux préparée certes, il y avait peu de chances que les choses tournent bien. Mais vraiment, faire connaitre l'existence de la Terre aux Wraiths avant de détruire le vaisseau ruche et la gardienne, et ainsi réveiller tous les autres, ce n'était pas ce qu'il y avait de mieux à faire.

Résultats : les Athosiens, bien qu'un peu réticents au départ, ont finalement décidé de pleinement faire confiance à l'équipe d'exploration. Au point même de s'installer sur le continent et d'être un des premiers fournisseurs de denrée pour Atlantis. Il n'empêche que si, pour le même résultat, il avait été possible de ne pas réveiller les Wraiths, Elisabeth Weir se serait estimée plus qu'heureuse.

Taux de réussite de la mission : 30%, quelques amis fidèles pour beaucoup d'ennemi acharnés. Pas de chance.

 **3\. Le test du rétrovirus anti-Wraiths**

Objectif de la mission : tester le rétrovirus mis au point pour élimer la part issue de l'ectoparasite des Wraiths et les rendre humains.

Déroulement des opérations : quelques injections et – à la surprise générale – leur prisonnier Wraith cède place au tout nouveau lieutenant Michael Kenmore. Pas de souvenirs, pas d'envie irrésistible de se nourrir d'humains, une capacité à s'alimenter comme n'importe quel homme et pas de velléité de détruire la base. C'est une réussite !

Mais, entre ses cauchemars récurrents, la surveillance fort peu discrète dont il fait l'objet – difficile pour l'équipe de se comporter comme si de rien n'était avec lui – et l'animosité de Ronon à son égard, Michael commence vite à avoir des doutes. Et lorsque que la vérité éclate au grand jour et que ses instincts reprennent le dessus, manquant de peu de tuer Teyla au passage, il devient évident pour tous que l'expérience, bien que prometteuse, ne s'est peut-être pas totalement déroulée comme elle l'aurait dû.

Résultats : le rétrovirus est efficace, mais la manière de gérer l'après traitement reste à revoir. Et grâce au lieutenant Kenmore redevenu Wraith, ces derniers vont très vite découvrir que non, Atlantis n'a pas été détruite…

Taux de réussite de la mission : 15%, un premier pas vers l'élimination des Wraiths est fait mais la sécurité d'Atlantis – et de la Terre – a été très fortement compromise.

 **4\. La récolte de haricots tava auprès des Geniis.**

Objectif de la mission : négocier l'échange de kits médicaux contre des haricots tava auprès des Geniis.

Déroulement des opérations : en théorie – et d'après Teyla – les Geniis sont de pacifiques fermiers, un peu timides et n'aimant pas trop la technologie. Autant dire que la mission était gagnée d'avance. Echanger un peu de matériel médical contre quelques haricots, rien de bien méchant. John aurait pourtant dû voir venir les ennuis lorsque ces derniers ont commencé à tenter de négocier les haricots contre du C4 en quantité.

Et comme les apparences sont trompeuses les Geniis sont tout sauf de gentils fermiers. Et John et Rodney ayant été fouiner à gauche ou à droite se retrouvent bien vite prisonniers et face à une haute autorité militaire pas très contente de leurs indiscrétions. On a déjà vu des négociations commencer sous de meilleurs augures… Une tentative de construction de bombe nucléaire, une infiltration ratée en vaisseau Wraith et une entente irrémédiablement brisée avec les Geniis plus tard, et c'est une équipe à deux doigts de se faire massacrer qui quitte la planète en vitesse – et sans haricots !

Résultats : les Genii sont devenus de farouches ennemis de l'expédition, conscients des capacités de ses membres et avides d'exploiter leurs savoirs et leurs connaissances pour un jour dominer le monde. Leurs expéditions plus osées les unes que les autres pour prendre possession d'Atlantis en sont la preuve et Kolya étant un adversaire acharné, autant dire qu'Atlantis n'a pas fini de faire face aux attaques de ce dernier.

Taux de réussite de la mission : 5 %, certes, l'équipe n'a pu négocier d'échanges commerciaux fructueux, mais maintenant au moins, ils savent qu'il vaut mieux se méfier des Geniis, un mal pour un bien.

 **5\. Le projet Arcturus sur l'avant-poste de Doranda.**

Objectif de la mission : remettre en état de marche une super-arme qui permettra de détruire de nombreux vaisseaux Wraiths.

Déroulement des opérations : quelle heureuse surprise de tomber sur cette super-arme ancienne encore plus ou moins en état. Quelle chance que les scientifiques d'Atlantis possèdent les capacités et le savoir pour la remettre en route. Et à en croire le cimetière de vaisseaux Wraiths en orbite autour de l'avant poste, celle-ci est d'une grande efficacité.

Ni une, ni deux, tout le monde s'y met. Mais quand l'expérience commence à tourner au vinaigre – et cause la mort d'un technicien – il n'y en a plus qu'un qui insiste ! Alors certes, McKay est un génie. Mais McKay ne sait pas s'arrêter quand il le faut. Si seulement il avait un peu plus écouté les mises en garde de Zelenka, Weir ou Sheppard… Mais non, McKay persiste et signe. Persuadé qu'il n'y a pas de risques à réparer une telle arme et sûr de pouvoir contrer les problèmes qu'il rencontrera lors de son activation, il s'entête. Encore heureux qu'ils n'étaient plus que deux sur cette foutue station au moment où tout est parti en vrille et que Sheppard aie finalement réussi à lui faire entendre raison avant qu'ils ne finissent tout deux éparpillés en milliers de morceaux dans la galaxie.

Résultats : une confiance brisée entre McKay et Sheppard et une mort carbonisés évitée de justesse pour eux deux… Dommage, c'était pourtant une arme de génie. À la mesure de celui de Rodney. Mais avec un potentiel un peu – trop – dévastateur.

Taux de réussite de la mission : 0 %, une super-arme autodétruite et les 5/6 d'un système solaire partis en poussière dans l'explosion, est-il nécessaire d'en dire plus ?

* * *

Et voilà, un style un peu différent de ce que je fais d'habitude mais j'espère que ça vous aura plu.

Merci d'avoir lu.

Biz

Arkady


End file.
